


Dogboy

by WhyWhyNot



Series: FMA Oneshots [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blanket Permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: They mixed him with a dog.





	Dogboy

Barking at the mailman. Peeing with one leg up (it only happened once, but he doubts Greed will ever get over it). Running after a ball. Waiting at the door for someone to come back.

They mixed him with a dog.

The worse part is, they didn't even do it [right]. Roa, Martel, Bido, Ulchi, himself, all the other chimeras at the Devil's nest... They were [experimentation] subjects. Rat labs.

They are [not] successful experiments. Only viable ones. They all have something [wrong]. Mostly physical problems, like Bido and Ulchi's obvious deformations, or Roa and Martel's digestive difficulties.

Physicaly, he didn't change much. Enhanced smell and earing, slightly sharper teeth... And that's about it.

What he got is the dog's mind. His needs, his tastes, his instincts. In a way, Dolcetto is the less human of the Devil's Nest crew.

Save for Greed. Sometimes, he wonders if maybe that's why he's so loyal to the homonculus. Because he makes him feel less of a monster.

Maybe he [is] a monster, though. Maybe they all are. But here, on the dark side of Dublith, maybe it doesn't really matter.


End file.
